1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sleeping bags and more particularly an air cushioned sleeping bag that can alternatively be used as a full sized air mattress having a battery powered inflation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air cushioned sleeping bags are well known and generally used for outdoor camping activities. Conventional devices support the individual on a pneumatic bed which is coupled to the bottom of a sleeping bag assembly. The pneumatic bed protects and insulates the individual from cold, rough or uneven terrain. Many prior art patents are compartmentized as relating to pneumatic chambers whereby portions of the device can be inflated at varying degrees of firmness. Provisions are generally included for rapid deflation for portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,779 issued to Lee et al. on Jun. 25, 1996, discloses an air-cushioned sleeping bag having a bottom air cushioned portion. The air cushioned portion having dual compartments, one to support the torso of the individual and one to support the neck and head. A cover member is integrally attached to complete the device. It would not be possible to utilize this device as both an air cushioned sleeping bag and alternately a full size air mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,725 issued to Ando et al. on Jun. 24, 1997, describes a steeping bag having a mattress portion and a coverlet portion. A removable air mattress is inserted wisthin the mattress portion. There is an abundance of such devices in the prior art that have the air mattress removably inserted. Nothing is taught in which the device could also be used as a full mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,533 issued to Adams III, on Sep. 5, 1989, teaches of an inflatable air mattress design that is slidably disposed within a zipper controlled pocket of the bag. This patent most resembles the conventional non-pneumatic sleeping bags.
Roy C. Thomas discloses an adjustable air mattress sleeping bag in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,339 issued on Sep. 10, 1996. The pneumatic support assembly of this patent includes a plurality of elongated flexible air tubes which can be individually pressurized to a desired firmness. Many prior art patents address the need to have a plurality of air chambers to accommodate the different needs of individuals. Again the prior art does not show a patent capable of being alternately used as a convention air mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,482 issued to Malcolm on May 30, 1978 shows a mat having multiple layers of impermeable material adapted to inflation as a full size mattress if so desired. However, here this patent is not capable of alternately inflating only half the assembly and using the unflatable portion as the coverlet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose air mattress sleeping bag that can be used both as a conventional air supported sleeping bag and alternatively as a full size air mattress. None of the devices can be employed wherein either of the coverlet portions can be used as the air support portion in the event that the other had a puncture or malfunction. None of the above inventions, taken either singularly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention.